


乱室佳人

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul





	乱室佳人

首尔的冬天对文星伊这种怕冷的孩子来说简直是灾难。

但大多数情侣还是喜欢冬天的。

在雪地里堆堆雪人打打雪仗，最好是最后能抱在一起，气氛刚刚好到可以说句情话。

大抵是，如果我们这样在雪中一直走下去，是不是就能一起走到白头。

不过对二十八岁的自由写作者文星伊来说，这些话都是屁话。

虽然她也曾经对一个人这么说过。

但狗屁果然就是狗屁，她们没有白头，在来年春天万物复苏之前就分了手。

她陪她走过冬季，那个人却把她留在雪地里。

是时候吃火锅了啊…

文星伊缩了缩脖子，肚子里还有刚刚出版社室长请的酒翻腾的热意。

请她吃饭的意味倒是很明显的，最近手里的一本书要完稿了，作为如今颇受欢迎的作家，独家版权自然是抢手货。

不过文星伊总是有自己的考虑的。

回到家，室内温度和全身的酒气碰撞在一起，文星伊有些昏昏欲睡。

在厨房磕磕碰碰给自己捣鼓了一碗面后，突然发现了餐椅上有一封好几天前就从门卫处取的邮件，当时随手一扔就给忘了。

嗦了一口面条后，文星伊透过碗里直冒的热气，眯着眼看到那三个红底烫金的字。

呼吸明显顿了一下。

果然生活从来不止生活的苟且，他妈还有前任的喜帖…

文星伊本来是要睡了的，但只看到那三个字，愤怒立刻就冲上脑门。

靠！结婚了给我发喜帖干嘛啊！分手了还想要我给份子钱？

真是可笑至极！

炫耀有人娶了？我他妈单身是看不上追我的人！

想看我心塞？开玩笑，不知道老子早放下了吗！怎么可能对你有感觉？！

谁吃饱了撑着去前任的婚礼啊！

但喜帖上的日期，是明天。

那晚文星伊被一小锅方便面吃撑了，也许只是满肚子的火找到不出口。

她睡到自然醒也只是中午十二点十二分，离晚上的婚礼还有一个下午的时间。

把自己收拾的人模狗样滚出门，又想起来折回去包了个半个月收入的红包。

文星伊参加完了婚礼，在宾客们觥筹交错时准备滚回家。

婚礼上的人大概都是男方的亲戚好友，原本担心撞到熟人的文星伊居然除了金容仙以外没一个认识。

这就好办了，该鼓掌鼓掌，该喝酒喝酒，离开时也没有人会注意。

反正当没来过是最好了。

文星伊还在这么想的时候，本该在里面敬酒的新娘就突然出现在身后叫出她的名字l。

“嗨”，金容仙甜甜的笑着和她打招呼。

“嗨，新婚快乐”，文星伊抬抬眼角，勉强让自己看起来是带着那么一点笑意的。

靠！早知道就不为了装酷穿什么小西装啊！他妈真冷。

可即使抱着手臂瑟瑟发抖还是要保持微笑。

金容仙向她走去，笑意不减道，“谢谢你能来，星伊你什么时候结婚也要找我啦”

“别来了”

我希望你过得好，但拜托不要让我知道。

文星伊觉得自己是足够潇洒了的，在金容仙那位新婚丈夫出来找她并且带回去的时候，她还能同他笑着说，“我姐姐就拜托你了”

金容仙是她的初恋，也是大学同社团的学姐。

文星伊去面试这个吉他社的时候，金容仙是面试她的副部。

后来金容仙才说，其实在看到文星伊提交的报名表上的头像时就决定要她了。

她从不否认自己跌进了文星伊那双干净又充满淘气的眼睛里。

但这都是过去的事了，她们在毕业之后分手，金容仙终究是选择了世俗。

但不可原谅的是，金容仙一边接受文星伊的苦留，一边又开始在家里的安排下相亲。

 

女人的嘴，骗人的鬼！

文星伊坐在路边揉着脚，很少穿的高跟鞋撂得脚生疼，想脱了又怕冷。

天冷心更冷，她突然想起和金容仙刚在一起的那个冬天了。

圣诞节去乐天玩，没钱住酒店在书吧睡了一晚。第二天早上回校在便利店两人吃一碗小杯面还开心得像傻子。

文星伊的青春只有金容仙一个人，只不过现在只能承认。

他妈的青春都喂了狗。

“喵～”

突然一声猫叫，文星伊抬头，一只浅黄间白毛猫崽两只肉爪搭着自己的高跟鞋脚尖。

歪着的小脑袋大概是在想这个人类怕不是傻子。大晚上的坐在路边哭。

文星伊被它的那张关爱智障的脸和大眼睛气到。

干嘛！连你一只猫也要来欺负我吗！

“喵！喵～”，一看到文星伊看自己了，猫崽一跃跑到文星伊的腿上，冲她喵喵直叫。

文星伊对一切可爱的生物都是没有抵抗力的，这一钻怀里心立刻化了。

叫成这样是饿了吧，买瓶牛奶给你喝好了。

不过转念一想，现在这个见前任的妆都哭花了，脸皮薄成纸的文星伊断然不会走进便利店。

“先带你回家吧，明天送你去流浪站就好了”

文星伊摸了摸猫崽的头，小家伙还蹭了蹭她的掌心表示很满意这个提议。

怕猫崽受冻，文星伊把自己的外套脱了包住它，一人一猫搭地铁回家。

回到家仔细看才发现这只小短腿是曼赤肯猫，快不得这么不怕人。

不过这双小短腿真的是和富川家里的那三只柯基小胖子有得一拼。

文星伊找了大发的饭碗倒了牛奶放到猫崽面前再去卸妆才回来客厅，结果小家伙把牛奶喝了精光已经跑到沙发上文星伊的外套里缩成一团睡了。

不想打扰了小猫的好梦，文星伊只是蹲在沙发边看着，随后给它掖了掖衣角就回去洗澡睡觉。

阳光透过落地窗照进卧室，眼睛感受到光源，文星伊哼了一声拉起被子盖住脸。

诶？怎么有哪里怪怪的？

文星伊睁开眼，发现了昨晚捡回家的猫崽居然跑到床上来了，还好好的睡在自己胸前。

“哈…”，已经清醒的文星伊看着小家伙伸出来的小肉手，睡觉时还一张一合的小鼻翼。

心突然就像炸成了一团草莓棉花糖。

干…这么可爱不舍得送到流浪站了…

那就…自己养好了！ 

文星伊起床，小猫也跟着她醒了，踩着被子跳下床，屁颠屁颠的跟着文星伊进浴室。

虽然对这只猫的乖巧和灵性有些出奇，文星伊还是觉得它太可爱了。

比起自己的午餐，文星伊更在意小猫吃什么。

她带着猫崽去宠物医院检查身体，确认它很健康后便到超市买猫粮。

把猫粮摆放进柜子里，在床边给小猫安了一个窝后，一人一猫的同居生活便开始了。

不过事实证明这些都是多余的。

因为这只猫不吃猫粮还不睡猫窝。

文星伊在床上睡觉它也要一起睡，还要给它撸毛揉肚子。

文星伊写作时它就坐着或者趴着在电脑旁看着她敲字，偶尔跳进怀里找存在感。

真没想过，自己会和一只猫过日子啊。

不知道是猫越来越像文星伊，还是文星伊越来越像猫。

一猫一人的生活时间表几乎都完全一致了。

“啊，家里的小鱼干没了…”，文星伊弯着腰找了半天都没找到小猫的午间零食，回头一脸歉意的看着她的小祖宗。

小祖宗见文星伊的手里空空立刻就凶了，“喵！”

“我去买吧”，被凶了心虚的文星伊起身要走，小猫却紧紧跟在她脚后。

“想要一起去？”

文星伊好笑的蹲下抱起抓着自己裤脚的小猫，拉开外套把它藏在自己怀里只露出个小脑袋。

我们走吧。

才到超市的零食柜，怀里的小猫就兴奋起来。

“喵！”

“安静点啦，我们会被丢出去的”，文星伊按出小家伙不安分的脑袋，压低声音说道。

小奶猫却更凶了，“喵喵喵！”

“…”，文星伊盯着它，“再吵就不给你买了哈”

“喵呜…”

小奶猫安静下来，看着文星伊把一整排的小鱼干收刮进购物篮里。

 

总而言之，文星伊和猫的一周生活还算不错。

好像家里有了一只猫，心里最柔软的那一处也有了牵挂。

但直到文星伊某天为了工作应酬，从白天出门到晚上浑身酒气的回家，一切都改变了。

起先她以为家里遭贼了，客厅一片狼藉像是被人翻箱倒柜过，厨房也没有逃过一劫。

文星伊立刻想到小祖宗怎么不见了！

贼就贼吧，反正家里也没啥值钱的东西，可她的小猫可不能丢！

肾上腺激素飙升，文星伊心脏砰砰直跳的拉开卧室门，发现自己的手已经抖得不像话了。

吓！

床上那谁？！

偷东西偷累了睡一觉？

文星伊操起手边的棒球棍屏着呼吸走过去，鼓足勇气唰得拉起被子。

靠！魔鬼啊？！

床上睡着一位赤裸的少女，腿间还伸出一条长长的尾巴耷拉在床边。

可这还不是最恐怖，因为少女居然长着金容仙的脸！！！

“喵…”

耳边响起一声熟悉的猫叫，文星伊立刻转身到处看。

“你在哪啊，猫猫？”

没看到自己的小祖宗，背后突然一热，耳边又是软软糯糯的一声，“喵…”

文星伊身子一震僵直了背部，不敢转头，“是你吗？猫猫…”

“猫！猫！是猫！”

刚才还在床上睡大觉的少女跳下床，一丝不挂的跑到文星伊面前。

……

这算是，见鬼了吗？

 

不过这身材…是妖精吧！

想知道猫猫变成金容仙的原因又担心有不怀好意的人伤害她，文星伊决定暂时就这样过下去了。

猫猫晚上还是会和要文星伊抱着撸毛才会睡，但好像化作人形的时候更多了，还迷上了看电视，虽然文星伊很怀疑她有没有看懂。

因为新书出版，文星伊在外的时间渐渐多起来了。

她也发现只要自己一出门，猫猫就会化身乱室佳人把家里搞得一团糟。

即使文星伊回家后把它横在腿上一顿“胖揍”都不会收敛。

可能是因为长着金容仙的脸，接受起来也不是那么难啦。文星伊就只当是多了个不爱穿裤子的房客。

这天晚上文星伊被出版社主编送回家，她说为了感谢文星伊把独家版权卖给他们所以一定要请吃饭。

可文星伊还是在她说要去看电影的时候意识到她的真实意思，看完电影不管对方说什么都坚持回家。

打开家门，发现小祖宗居然没把家里搞成灾后重建区。

看了一圈才发现猫崽在阳台上思考猫生，留给了文星伊一个忧桑的背影和高高翘起的尾巴。

文星伊走过去一如往常的捏住它的脖子正要抱起却被躲开了。

小家伙跳下阳台跑进客厅又一溜烟跑到房间去。

“什么啊，家里就这么点地还能跑去哪里”，文星伊无奈的低头轻笑。

不过对付小猫的脾气，一点小零食就足够了。

文星伊拿了一包鱿鱼丝撕开包装叼了一条含在嘴里悠闲的进卧室。

本以为小猫会躲床底，没想到它居然变成人形躲在被窝里。

看着床上那一条寿司卷，文星伊嘴角抽动。

这只猫脾气还真是难伺候啊……

“嘿…”，文星伊温柔的唤她，“怎么了”

但她依旧卷在被窝里，软萌的声音说道，“坏蛋！”

“我怎么了我”，文星伊也不知道为什么自己就伸手抱住了她，语气还是自己未曾发觉的宠溺。

小猫终于肯露出头了，问道，“那个人是谁”

“谁？那个人？什么？”，文星伊脑袋飞快转了一圈，突然想到下车时那位主编亲了自己，而这一切估计全被阳台上的猫猫看见了。

“啊…你…”

“哼！”

文星伊哭笑不得坐到床上，怀里的猫猫一把抢过了她手里的鱿鱼丝自顾自的吃了起来。

“她是朋友，知道什么是朋友吗？算了，说了你也不懂”

文星伊话没说完嘴里就被塞了一条鱿鱼丝。

“干嘛，是在叫我闭嘴吗？”，文星伊笑道。

但她下一秒就笑不出了。

猫猫转过身跪起，捧着她的脸吻住，舌头毫无章法的滑过文星伊的唇，毛茸茸的尾巴扫过她的腿间。

片刻过后，看着因为自己没反应，把这只小猫急得要哭出来了，文星伊才心软的松开牙关，口中立刻钻进了她的柔软小舌。

她颤着手扶上了跪坐在自己身上的女人的腰，因为刚化成人形而赤裸着身子。

“你知道我们在做什么吗？”，趁着这只猫离开红着脸喘气的时候，文星伊看着她的眼睛问道。

她的答案差点直接把文星伊吓成性冷淡。

小猫环着她的脖子，一字一句说，“我，我…也想要成为你的恋人”

“你从哪学到的这些？！”

小猫不回答，却拉着文星伊的手触碰自己粉嫩的乳/尖，还不知道自己有多危险的从喉间漏出一声娇/吟。

她不知道这算什么，但电视里的男人和女人就是这样子做的，这样子亲亲抱抱之后，男人才会和女人说我爱你。

小猫也想要文星伊这么对自己说。

她已经忘记是什么时候的事了，在文星伊抱着她回家那晚她就很喜欢这个人类，甚至作为一只猫会主动跑去和她睡觉。

往后，她开始享受着文星伊对她的宠爱，不管是睡觉时的撸毛揉肚子，还是抱着她出去压马路。

文星伊第一次把自己留在家里出门时，她就聪明的跑去阳台上看了。

看到一个女人亲昵的抱上文星伊的手臂时，她那颗小小的心竟像是被泡到醋坛里，酸得发紧。

她不喜欢文星伊这样。

所以她要抗议，可要捣乱的话，也只能让自己本体是猫妖这件事暴露出来了。

可文星伊没有嫌弃她，没有伤害她，只是总要求自己穿个裤子。虽然她已经很多次严肃的告诉文星伊穿裤子尾巴很不舒服。

再后来她开始发现文星伊叫做电视的东西里，会有男人女人，她开始有了意识。

她想要和文星伊建立那样的关系，他们说那是恋人，是爱情。

爱情就是要一起玩一起去超市一起吃鱿鱼干一起睡觉，只能有两个人。

猫猫的小脑袋每天都在转啊转啊，想要引起文星伊的注意，想要告诉文星伊。

另一位当事人其实也没好过。

这只猫顶着金容仙的脸，文星伊不可能不为所动。

但她知道这只猫不是金容仙，也许只是太像了，可不管怎么说服自己，她还是对这个可爱的女人心动了。

嚷嚷要吃小鱼干时，挣扎着不想洗澡时，还有现在这样明显的吃醋，文星伊怕自己再在这里一秒就会做出冲动的不可挽回的事情。

她抓起旁边的被子把这只不知道天高地厚的小猫裹住，“好了！你乖乖睡觉！”

她还不知道要怎么面对，决定先出去冷静冷静。

但小猫已经打定主意。

她甩开了自己身上的被子，贴着文星伊把她压在床上不让她离开。

文星伊惊讶到不知道说什么。

“请看看我吧，我也想成为星伊的恋人”，小猫红着眼，已经接近于恳求的语气。

第二次了，小猫说了第二次恋人这个词。

文星伊突然明白这个身份对她的意义是怎样的重要。

“想要我…怎么做呢？”

小猫抬起了身子，抓着文星伊的手放到身下，完全含了进去。

“啊嗯”

小猫吃痛的叫了一声痛到趴在了文星伊身上。

文星伊吓了一大跳，立刻要抽回自己的手却被紧紧吸住，手腕也被抓着不放。

她一个劲的骂自己混蛋，连爱的人都给不了她最温柔的保护，她只能不停的安慰这只小猫。

“好点了吗？是不是太疼了？”

小猫带着哭腔的声音，双手撑在了文星伊的小腹上，“星伊…星…动一下，动一下…”

文星伊几乎是满头大汗的，想让她舒服又怕弄疼了她，迟迟不敢有大动作只是缓慢的抽动着。

小猫终于忍不住这样不上不下的感觉，按住了文星伊的手自己上下动了起来。

高潮过后，她软趴趴的伏在文星伊身上很开心的笑着。

“现在，我也是星伊的恋人了”

文星伊抽回了自己的手，指腹上的红色血迹让她鼻子一酸。

“那么，可以告诉我，为什么你变成人是这样的呢？”

“我看到你们的照片了，只有在她旁边，你才会笑” 

小猫说着话，身后原本翘起的尾巴像被人踩住了一样又无力的耷拉了下去，撅着嘴道，“你一定很爱她”

文星伊的心涨得太满，扣住了她的脑袋再无顾忌的吻了上去。

“但我现在只爱你”

 

 

THE END


End file.
